


Stay For a While, Lay For a While

by TheStoryteller13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryteller13/pseuds/TheStoryteller13
Summary: “Stay?” Hope’s voice is soft and more fragile than Lizzie has ever heard it.Josie had been tossing and turning and even after moving to the other bed, it still kept Lizzie awake. She’d come to Hope’s room, not really sure why, and they’d talked, and it was nice, but now Lizzie stands at the corner of the bed, ready to leave.“Of course.” Lizzie says. Doesn’t even hesitate, just crawls into her bed, into the space Hope makes for her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Stay For a While, Lay For a While

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the Hizzie discord <3

“Stay?” Hope’s voice is soft and more fragile than Lizzie has ever heard it. 

Josie had been tossing and turning and even after moving to the other bed, it still kept Lizzie awake. She’d come to Hope’s room, not really sure why, and they’d talked, and it was nice, but now Lizzie stands at the corner of the bed, ready to leave. 

“Of course.” Lizzie says. Doesn’t even hesitate, just crawls into her bed, into the space Hope makes for her. 

The mattress is cold where she lies down but Hope is warm. Lizzie can feel her heat even though they’re not touching. For a moment they don’t even talk. Under the covers they just look at each other, content to just be there, quietly. Lizzie is glad that she’s here, back in the real world, safe. She isn’t sure she’s ever felt safer, actually, laying in bed next to Hope. And, Hope is infinitely tired, drained from all the days past, but unwilling to close her eyes. Lizzie is in front of her. Real. Safe. She’s not in the prison world anymore. 

“I’m glad you got out.” Hope says softly. 

Lizzie looks sad and frightful for a moment before she comes back to herself, says, “Me too.” 

Hope doesn’t press, doesn’t ask her what it was like. She can see that the memories are still too fresh. Whatever happened there, Lizzie can keep to her self. Instead of saying anything more, Hope just reaches out and brushes Lizzie’s hair behind her ear. Lizzie closes her eyes, her hand reaching up to Hope’s wrist to keep her hand there, on her cheek. 

All the stress she’d been holding for the past few days drains out of her completely. Lizzie’s eyes flutter open and she loosens her grip on Hope, lets her hand fall to the bed, between them. Hope keeps their hands intertwined. Lizzie doesn’t know how she does it, but Hope always manages to make her calm, make her forget about all her troubles and anxieties. 

Looking at the moonlight on Lizzie’s face, Hope wants to tell her she loves her. In other circumstances probably would. But right now she can’t. Instead she says, “Hold me?” And then rolls over. 

Lizzie shifts, vanquishes the space between them, puts her hand around Hope’s waist. She doesn’t know if she’s ever felt so full, so _warm_ before. Now she closes her eyes and just breathes in Hope. And, Hope, closing her eyes as well, doesn’t know if she’s ever felt so safe, so _protected._ At least, it’s been a while. But, Lizzie has been through hell and back and she’s still standing— something in her is a fighter and refuses to die and Hope can relate to that. Is worried, just a little, by this shared trait. But, if Lizzie can manage to stay alive despite everything, then it’s good enough for Hope to feel like maybe, just _maybe,_ she could keep Hope alive too. 

*** 

In the morning Hope sleeps far longer than she usually does. She feels legs wrapped around hers and someone beneath her head. There’s a hand in her hair and that’s when she remembers that she’d asked Lizzie to stay last night. Shifts to look up at Lizzie and finds her already awake, already looking at her. 

“Morning.” Lizzie says. “I would have gotten up by now but you’re kind of all over me.” 

Hope blushes. Starts to move. Starts to say sorry, but Lizzie keeps her in place. 

“I didn’t say it was a problem.” Lizzie points out. Hope smiles, puts her head back on Lizzie’s stomach. Lizzie strokes her hair. 

“What day is it?” Hope asks. Because she’s lost track with all the chaos, but they should probably go to classes. Or at least get breakfast. 

“Friday. Thank god.” Lizzie says. “Which means neither of us have classes for a little while.” 

“You memorized my schedule?” Hope asks. She isn’t sure why it makes her stomach flutter. 

“Well, of course. I’ve been memorizing your schedule since that fire in your room. Had to in order to properly avoid as many possibilities of bumping into you as possible.” She explains. 

Well, that balances out the butterflies in her stomach. 

“What time is it then?” Hope asks. 

“Nine A.M.” She says. 

“We should eat.” Hope starts to get up again. 

“That is an excellent idea, Mikaelson.” Lizzie smiles brightly. 

She’s in a good mood this morning. She feels refreshed. Good. Like she could conquer the world if every morning she got to wake up with Hope in her arms. It’s a strange feeling, but one Lizzie welcome’s happily. 

They get up. Hope lends her some of her clothes so Lizzie doesn’t have to walk back to her own room in her pj’s. Nothing fits, of course, but Lizzie somehow makes it work, makes it look like something that’s in style. 

“Hey Lizzie.” Hope starts just before they leave. 

“Yeah?” Lizzie asks, turning away from the mirror she was looking in. 

“I—” 

_I love you. Thank you for spending the night. You make me feel safe. I don’t think I ever felt like I deserved anything until you came along._

Hope can’t manage to say any of it. 

Lizzie smiles warmly. She can see so many things running through Hope’s mind. Can see the tiny emotions she lets slip through her features. Lizzie wants to take her hands and kiss her lips and tell her, 

_I think you saved my life. I don’t think I ever knew this kind of stillness, this kind of peace, until you. I think I never want to let you go._

But she doesn’t. She doesn’t think she has to. 

“I know.” She tells Hope. Because she does. And maybe neither of them can voice how they’re feeling right now.

One day they will. 


End file.
